1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a system and method for accessing, transporting, viewing, interacting with, and printing pre-formatted graphics-laden documents over a distributed computer network.
2. Background Information
Bar coded labels, signs, coupons, tickets, forms, or other pre-formatted, graphics-laden documents (collectively referred to herein as ‘documents’), are an integral part of many businesses and business systems. These documents are commonly used for event admission, product identification, display, reimbursement, shipment, returns, redemption, receipt and return of goods.
Currently, such documents may be presented in a business system operating in a distributed networkas graphical images in various graphical formats, such as GIF, TIFF, JPEG, BMP, PDF and more. However, these images are fixed and non-interactive. Any user-directed changes to these images generally require that the changes to be submitted to the application running on the server and that the image be re-drawn at the host computer server or at the host web server and re-transmitted back to the client workstation, where the client can then use an application software on the client or a browser running on the client to view and print the image.
A need therefore exists for a system and method that provides the ability to dynamically change or otherwise interact with part or all of the elements/objects within such a document, at the client level, rather than at the remote network's server node.